fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurthnaga
Regarding a Piece of Trivia On This Page The words that say "It's debated which laguz with Formshift, Naesala or Kurthnaga, is the worst." caught my attention on this page. Now I question the lines of logic this follows. Especially seeing that Naesala doubles every enemy in his attack range at base starting from his jointime (4-P). Wheras Kurthnaga, while at base, gets doubled by every enemy except a few Bishops during his jointime (4-E-1), and needs +2 Spd (for 24 AS) to avoid getting doubled by Generals and magic users, and +1-2 more (for a total of 26-28 AS) for everything else barring Sephiran and Ashera (which needs 30 AS to help him avoid getting doubled). The only things Kurthnaga can double at base are dragon laguz that aren't named Dheginsea. Adding to that, Naesala has Formshift at base, meanwhile Kurthnaga has to rely on Olivi Grass, Laguz Stones and/or Laguz Gems until 4-E-3 is completed to transform with full strength. And his Atk rating at base is 42 while Naesala's base Atk is 49 and will likely be higher when 4-E rolls over. Considering all of this, where did the supposed constant debate come from? Because this is the first time I am hearing of this. Any clarification would be nice.--LittleAl16 20:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Since, no one bothered to respond to my inquiry, is it alright that I remove that piece of trivia? I have never seen any sort of debate regarding "which between Naesala and Kurthnaga is the worst Formshift user". Especially since Kurthnaga is already considered worse than Naesala as it stands right now. Unless if anyone has a good diea where I can see this debate, I honestly don't feel it should be up there due to innaccuracy.--LittleAl16 22:56, December 09, 2011 (UTC) :well acually he is quite a good character if you train him properly. his max strength in base/human form is 23, max hit points is 80, Skill is 18, speed is 16, defense is 23, resistance is 19, magic is 12, and luck is 30. Dragon Form: Attack: 46, Defense:46, Skill: 36, Speed: 32, and Magic: 24. kurthnaga with a A Rank BREATH AND MAXED STRENGTH STAT of 46 his atk would be 58, S rank would be 63, and SS WOULD BE 68. The only thing that hinders him greatly is him having a intial Strike Level of A rank and only being and being INTRODUCED at the level of 20 so late in the game in Part 4 which only hinders his Potential greatly and he must be trained with great effort to be useful. .. WHICH IS STUPID. I have no idea what the staff/creators of the game were thinking, they should of made him a playable character earlier. they also screwed up and ruined Muruim, Vika, and Tomrod's potential in radiant dawn, they only appeared so late in the game in part 4 with the same level as they were in part one!! a huge error on the developers part, they should of added more chapters in the game concerning them or had them increase in level and weapon and strike rank when they appeared again in part 4, so Kurthnaga is not acually a bad character, it is the developers and writer's fault for not thinking things through. In my honest opnion a remake of Raaiant dawn must be made to fix these errors. Kurthnaga's Knife He never uses that knife dang it. Why is he holding it? is this early artwork? What is up!? :Nils also has a knife in his artwork, it's just decorative (in the artwork, I mean) realistically, it's for self defense, but not in gameplay purposes.--L95 (talk) 23:15, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Where is the Overall section of the page? There is no section of the article talking about how well he does overall! LittleEngines747 (talk) 23:40, March 23, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 Overall Section for Kurthnaga There is absolutely no section of the page talking about how he does overall! Please fix this! LittleEngines747 (talk) 23:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 :Feel free to help with adding some missing sections. Khang (talk) 01:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC)